


Overworked

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, KH3 spoilers, Kinda, M/M, Set during KH3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Ienzo is overworking himself, desperate to atone for his mistakes during childhood. Luckily, someone is around to remind him to take breaks.





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> As per most of my work, this can be read as either platonic or romantic. Enjoy!

Ienzo sighed heavily, running his hand through his fringe before stretching to alleviate some of the day's stress. Demyx immediately moved towards him from nearby, massaging his shoulders.

“You should take a break every once in awhile. Do you want something to eat?”

“Demyx, this research is important. Can it not wait? I'm on the verge of a breakthrough.” Despite his words, Ienzo was not irritated. Exhaustion leaked off of his thin frame, bleeding into his words. Demyx smiled weakly, moving his hands to where they were needed as he replied gently.

“No, it can't wait. Maybe as Zexion it was fine, but you're not him anymore. You're a Somebody, and that means you need to take care of yourself better. Look at you: you're almost asleep on your feet! If your work is so important, then it needs you to be your best.”

Ienzo sighed again, waiting for Demyx to continue. The hands on his back were firm and welcome, just enough to make him drop the brewing argument. The tension leaving his body was quickly replaced with a hazy warmth, causing him to yawn as his fatigue struck him.

“Let me cook for you, won't you? You can rest your eyes for a bit, then I'll be back to the massage before you know it. How does that sound?”

Demyx's tone was warm, and surprisingly patient. Ienzo rubbed his eyes, allowing himself to be persuaded by the many factors around him.

“I must admit, that sounds pleasant.”

Demyx produced a noise that might've been a “yippie!” before hugging Ienzo and running towards the castle's kitchen. Ienzo smiled fondly, watching him leave before returning his gaze to the book of notes before him. His smile faded, his vision beginning to blur from the strain of his excessive studying sessions. More than anything, he wanted to continue his work, but Demyx was right: it was time to stop for today.

_Even now, with a functioning replica available to study, I am no closer to producing my own. Rather, my attempts to construct one continue to be sub-optimal. Demyx assures me that everything has been set up to provide me with as many as I require, and that all is as Vexen desires it, but still I worry. Knowing that I, however indirectly, was responsible for allowing those things to happen... The guilt is overwhelming. Succeeding now is the only way I can atone, earn my forgiveness, and yet I am unable to come up with an answer at present. I can feel that I am close, however. All that I am missing is a connection, something that links all of the pieces together. But what is it?_

Apparently, his circling thoughts had kept him for longer than he'd thought, as the next thing he was aware of was the sharp scent of hot food where his notebook should have been and Demyx's hand waving in front of his face.

“Alright, you're back! Spacing out isn't like you. Can't you see how tired you are? When will you admit it to yourself?”

Ienzo smiled apologetically.

“Well, whatever's going on, it can wait the night. Here, eat up.”

Demyx gestured to the bowl, handing him a fork. Ienzo ate slowly, ignoring the thoughts that told him that he would have forgone eating today without Demyx. Even as a Nobody once more, he continued to be caring, easily falling into a subservient role. The Somebody briefly contemplated what would make him that way.

“Oh, Demyx? Not that I object, but why do you fuss over me?”

The silence between them was long enough for Ienzo to decide that he'd overstepped, but he was answered before he could apologise.

“It's what I'm used to, I guess. It's what I'd do, back when I had people to care about.”

“...Oh.”

Words escaped him. What was there to say? Whilst Ienzo himself knew what it was to be an orphan, this was a different story. It was clear from the way Demyx spoke that he had been a part of some kind of family until the point of losing his heart initially. Was this why he had rejoined the Organization? Choosing the dull ache of loss over the sharp pangs of grief?

A hand in his hair broke him out of his thoughts, the other man gazing down at him with a reassuring smile.

“You have enough to deal with without taking on my troubles too. No matter my motives, I'm doing this because I _want_ to. Got it?”

Ienzo nodded, sighing softly as the gesture moved Demyx's hand pleasantly against his face. He had never been one for physical intimacy, but with the easy, even loving way that Demyx doled out affection, Ienzo found that he didn't mind.

“ _It is time to retire for the evening.”_ Demyx spoke stiffly, voice a mockery of Ansem's stuffy tone. Ienzo couldn't help the laugh that slipped past his control, Demyx joining in joyously.

“There we go! I like the smiling, laughing Ienzo best. So, time for bed, yeah?”

Ienzo covered his yawn with his hand, eyes becoming unfocused again. “Yes, I believe it is. Dinner was wonderful, thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Demyx took the bowl, eyes bright. “Have a good sleep, Ienzo.”

“Goodnight, Demyx. I look forward to working with you again tomorrow.”

“Same to you.” Without warning, he leaned forward and kissed Ienzo's forehead. “It's nice to have someone to care for.”

Ienzo blinked as he watched him dance towards the kitchen, then chortled, shaking his head before clearing his workspace. _It certainly is nice, to have someone there for me when I am not at my best._

The following morning, amongst machines and books, Ienzo couldn't recall the last time he had slept so well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to rest properly, everyone :)


End file.
